Meet the Furture Ninjas!
by Itachi Fangirl 101
Summary: You heard right! Ninjas! But since this is a crossover I decide to...bwahahaha Crossover the Furuba gang w the Naruto gang! Now the Happygolucky furuba gang will get a lesson from some tough ninjas! RR please :D


Naruto + Furuba Crossover (YAY!)

Naruto stared at the new-posted message on the board outside of the ninja academy. He scratched his head and looked at Sakura. "You get any of this, Sakura?" Sakura stared at the notice. "Maybe we got some new students…wonder were they're from? They are shinobis like us. We get to meet them today." Sasuke looked near his name. "I'm paired with Kyo. Sakura, your with a girl name Kagura. And Naruto, you got a dude name Shigure. Gaara has Haru, Neji has a guy name Hatori, Hinata has Kisa, Shikamaru has Yuki, Ino has a girl name Rin, Rock Lee is paired with Ayame, Kiba is with Kureno. **sigh** Chuji is with a kid name Momiji, Shino w/ Uo, WTF! My dammit brother is here too! Anyway, **cough** Itachi is with a girl name Hana and last is Haku with a girl name Tohru, and Kakashi with Ritsu." Naruto looked at him. "We're we suppose to meet these new Ninjas anyway?" they looked at one another.

Later, Kakashi directed them to the auditorium where the new students awaited. Naruto examine the girls, who were over on the right side. Tohru was in a green uniform for the ninja training, as so with the other girls. Kyo chosen the look like Sasuke's one his shirt was like Sasuke, her wore a baggy black pull over. Shigure, for once, was in nice clothing, sort of like Iruka's outfit. Haru, Yuki and Hatori were in outfits of the color green with the same type like Kakashi's, only the sleeves were short. Ayame and Kureno both wore outfits fitting that of Sasuke's, exactly alike. As they examine the outfits, Naruto walked over to the girls and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ladies. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The best Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto grab a hold of Tohru's. "So, tell me, what's you na-" Naruto gotten hit in the head with a shoe. Sakura, standing behind him, had a angry face. "You're a pig, Naruto!" Sakura ran out of the room and Naruto chase after her. "Wait! Sakura! I never knew you felt that way toward me!"

five minutes later-

"Get together with your partners!" Iruka gave the command. Everyone tried their best to fine their partner. Sakura found Kagura easily, for she had written her name one her uniform and had other words saying in Kanji "Miss Shinobi Kagura Kyo Sohma 4 life!". "Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm hoping this will be easy, like Martical Arts." Kagura said, holding out a hand. "I'm hoping that me and Tohru-san will become best of rivals!" Kagura said, with a gentle smile. "Yes, it is a nice meeting, Kagura-san." Ino met up with Rin in the hall. "Nice to meet you Rin! I'm hoping of teaching you to be better then Mutant head Sakura's student." Rin stared at Ino and then shaken her hand. "Yes, let's make best women win." Sasuke looked around. 'Which one is Kyo? I don't recognize any of these faces…' Sasuke felt a pat on his back and saw Isumi. "Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" Isumi asked, holding a bunch of Chakra scrolls in her hands. "Oh! Wait just a sec! Sakura! Here! Take this! It'll help!" Sasuke stared at her. "What're they for?" Isumi looked suppose but smiled. "They're for the new students. Have you found yours? I was introduce earlier, so maybe I can help." Sasuke showed her the name on his paper. "Kyo-kun huh? He's over there, orange head, fight with the other boy." Sasuke knew where even though he didn't look. He heard yelling from the corner of the room, as Shikamaru lay there, not helping his partner. "Dammit Yuki! I'll beat you at this! I know it!" Sasuke walked over to Kyo. "You Kyo?" He asked, he was in a bad mood. "Who gives a damn!" Sasuke pushed a pressure point on Kyo and made him fall to the ground. He then dragged Kyo to the hallway. Isumi laugh as everyone stared. "That was priceless, Sasuke!" Isumi looked at Hinata. "Good Afternoon, Miss Hinata. Having trouble fining your partner?" Hinata nodded. "Her name is Kita." Hinata looked at the paper. "I think that's her name…" Isumi glanced at the paper. "That's **Kisa**. She's over there, next to the one with brown hair." Isumi lead Hinata over to Kisa. "Kisa-chan, this is Hinata. She'll be your teacher for the time." Isumi waved goodbye to them after handing them their scroll. After getting Kiba, Chuji, Shino, Neji and Gaara their partners, Isumi walked over to Haku. "Tohru is over there." She pointed out. Tohru stood in the corner, admiring Shigure's outfit. Shigure, who couldn't get a swell head, laugh out loud. "Let see. Only one scroll left. Nato-kun! How come your not with your partner?" Naruto looked at her. "DUH! Look at him! I'll never beable to change…that…into a worthy ninja…" Isumi smiled. "Shii-chan! You better get going!" She pushed Shigure and Naruto out of the room and walked over to Haku and Tohru. "Now lets see if these Ninjas are worthy of our time?" Isumi spoken, handing Haku and Tohru a scroll. "Good Luck!"

The End of "The Meetong"


End file.
